Aggregata Ipomopsis
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: O cavaleiro de câncer recebeu um chamado de uma pessoa que esperava jamais rever. O que essa pessoa poderia querer depois de tantos anos?


Mais uma fic que faz parte de uma série maluca. Os nomes das fics são:

Doce Vingança

Meu destino sempre foi você

Um noivado e corações partidos

Sorriso de menina e corpo de mulher

Espero que estejam gostando. Boa leitura :)

* * *

Athena resistiu com grande estilo a todos os teste que a reencarnação de uma deusa poderia suportar. A flecha dourada quase atravessou seu coração, mesmo assim, estava de pé novamente ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Usou sua cosmo-energia para impedir que o gelo das calotas polares derretesse em Asgard, mais uma vez se encontrava ao lado de seus fies cavaleiros de bronze. Conseguiu aplacar a ira do deus dos mares, que investiu contra o mundo uma tormenta de sete dias contínuo com a mesma graça de outras batalhas. As conseqüências deste episodio trouxe a amarga comprovação de que mais uma vez, seus fies cavaleiros de bronze tinham se sacrificado para ver seu bem estar e do mundo. Sabia que sua dor não se comparava a que eles sofreram, e por este motivo decidiu viver no santuário, ordenando liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ignorando a ordem da deusa, os cavaleiros de bronze participaram da pior batalha em que a deusa pelejou até o presente momento. Aos poucos, os mais poderosos cavaleiros restantes morreram. O cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou invalido, sem nenhuma chance de enfrentar a nova batalha que se aproxima. Só o milagre do cosmo pôde mudar esta realidade, e finalmente outra batalha teve seu fim, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Athena estava descontente com o resultado de tantas batalhas embora suas vitórias eram sempre notórias. Cansada de sempre esperar a primeira peça do tabuleiro mover-se, decidiu enfrentar os deuses restantes do Olímpio. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, embora levasse tão poucos consigo. Um a um padecia com a super potencia dos deuses. Não havia glória no rosto de Athena no final da guerra, apenas tristeza. Tanta tristeza que o coro das musas que outrora só conhecia músicas alegres, agora enchia o salão com a mais triste, e fúnebre melodia. O soluço e choro das ninfas completavam a cena dramática quando Athena com o corpo coberto de sangue, seu e de seus cavaleiros jogou-se aos pés de seu pai, chorando junto com elas. O próprio Zeus comoveu-se com tal atitude. Perséfone implorou compaixão a Hades que também parecia comovido com a determinação de Athena em mostrar firmeza para chegar aonde chegou sem nunca lamentar, e no fim, estava disposta a morrer para ver seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Athena dizia que abdicaria da terra, de seu corpo mortal e sofrer todos os castigos durante sua estadia no Olímpio, mas que seus cavaleiros voltassem a vida e os reinos entrassem em acordo de paz.. Shion, seria jovem assim como Dohko, assumindo o papel que fora destinado a muito tempo atrás. Tendo como seu futuro substituto, Saga, pois era o único disponível já que Dohko preferiu virar toda a sua atenção aos cavaleiros com treinos mais rigorosos. A tristeza que assolava o Olímpio cessou-se quando Hades e os demais deuses aceitaram a proposta. A terra ficou livre da atenção dos deuses, e a paz entre Asgard, o Reino dos Mares, e do Santuário foi finalmente entregue a humanidade.

No entanto, tudo isso é uma outra historia que contarei a vocês em outra oportunidade, porque neste momento, o mais importante de tudo é as conseqüências de todos esses fatos.

Maldição! O que estaria fazendo ali? Só podia estar louco em ter voltado para o lugar onde passou os anos mais infernais de sua vida. Ou talvez houvesse se tornado masoquista. Não, essa hipótese estava fora de cogitação. Nunca aceitara a derrota, nem desejava passar novamente por todo tipo de má sorte que havia passado, e que estava sepultado em sua mente. Estava tudo bem até receber aquela infeliz mensagem. Só podia estar se tornando mole depois de ter recebido o perdão da deusa Athena. Não, essa também não era uma hipótese aceitável. Definitivamente podia respeitar sua deusa, mas nunca se tornar um frouxo como seus outros companheiros de armadura. Não, era mais provável que seu retorno esteja relacionado a um desejo mais condizente com sua personalidade sádica. Sim. Isso era a opção correta. Queria ver seu rosto aos prantos em total desespero, queria ver de joelhos implorando seu perdão, implorando por ajuda e até mesmo se jogando a seus pés, beijando a sola suja de seus sapatos. Isso seria melhor até mesmo que beber uma garrafa cheia d'água após atravessar sedento um longo deserto. Talvez a melhor imagem não fosse essa. Deixaria pensar que a esperança havia batido na sua porta e quando contasse com sua ajuda no momento mais crucial, lavaria as mãos. Ficaria próximo o suficiente para que soubesse de sua presença ali, mas que de forma nenhuma ajudaria e que sua presença se dava apenas para assistir seu desespero diante da inevitável ruína. Quem sabe até soltar uma sonora gargalhada ou bater uma foto para recordar seu rosto incrédulo. Talvez usasse todas essas idéias para que sua humilhação fosse maior.

Sorrindo diante de tantas idéias só se deu conta que o tempo tinha passado rápido após dar uma rápida olhada no relógio de pulso. Havia chegado com cinco minutos de atraso para não se mostrar ansioso, mas já estava há bastante tempo ali. Será que percebeu o ridículo que era aquela mensagem? Seria uma pena desperdiçar o pequeno plano que havia bolado. Agora teria que fazer alguma coisa para esquecer essa frustração. Provavelmente encontraria algum valentão idiota no bar perto das docas. Nada como uma pequena briga depois de beber algumas garrafas de bebida. Claro que não seria nada a sua altura, mas era melhor que nada. Dando as costas para o local onde havia treinado e ao primeiro passo um soco veio em direção a seu rosto. Apenas uma leve inclinação para o lado fez o punho errar seu alvo. As sequências de golpes que se seguiram estavam se tornando mais ágeis. Ele não desapontou seu oponente, respondeu na mesma moeda. Todavia o seu atacante estava se cansando rapidamente e só um soco o jogou contra a parede da velha casa que se quebrou. Seu oponente se levantou dizendo:

- Vejo que melhorou suas técnicas. Não é mais aquele pirralho que só trazia problemas.

- E você devia estar morto.

O recém chegado retirou o capuz da cabeça revelando seu rosto marcado por uma profunda cicatriz que iniciava ao lado direito de sua face que ia do queixo até a costeleta. Seus cabelos eram negros e chegavam até o ombro, mas dava pra se perceber algumas falhas em alguns pontos. Provavelmente escondia ali mais cicatrizes.

- Quanta presunção. Acreditou mesmo que tinha força ou habilidade para me matar?

- Pelo menos você não era tão inútil como se mostrava ser. No entanto deveria ter se deixado morrer para não se expor em minha presença como um covarde que se agarra a tudo para sobreviver.

- Idiota! Sobrevivi porque era necessário. Se não tivesse feito o que fiz, Belle...

- Então vocês dois estão envolvidos nisso. – interrompeu falando com mais desdém do que vinha usando para falar com seu oponente – Eu deveria ter previsto que seria mais uma de suas armadilhas.

- Cale a boca! Belle jamais faria isso. Ela precisa muito de sua ajuda e mesmo assim recusou em chamá-lo.

- Procure outro otário. Pensa que não reconheço a letra dela? Consigo sentir de longe uma armadilha preparada por ela.

- A mensagem que você recebeu tinha seu nome por acaso? – o outro ficou um pouco pensativo – Não, porque não era para você. A mensagem era direcionada a Athena. Mandei alguém entregá-la somente a você.

- Não entendo porque teve trabalho para me trazer de volta. A menos que queira a desforra...

- Mesmo que isso seja uma das coisas que mais desejei depois de nosso ultimo encontro, não seria possível fazer isso agora. O mínimo de esforço físico me aproxima cada vez mais da morte. Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Bateu com a cabeça tão forte assim? Nem que eu tivesse algum distúrbio mental o ajudaria no que quer que seja.

- Nem mesmo para salvar a vida de Belle?

- Se a vida de ambos depende de minha ajuda, desejo-lhes uma boa morte, lenta e dolorosa... e eu estarei assistindo de camarote. - dizia sentando-se em uma pedra mais alta, como se estivesse mostrando exatamente onde ele ficaria assistindo a tudo sem nada fazer. Mas a sua mente estava se voltando pra um tempo que desejou fervorosamente esquecer.

- Maldita seja, fedelha. – praguejou em voz alta.

Quando achava que ela não fosse capaz de surpreendê-lo com suas armações vinha algo sempre pior que a anterior. Claro que a punição também aumentava de grau. No inicio sempre tentava provar que não era culpado, que estava sendo vitima de uma grande injustiça. No entanto, suas palavras nunca eram suficientes. Ninguém acreditava que o responsável por todas aquelas coisas erradas era a "meiga Belle". Havia tentado até armar uma armadilha para que o mestre pegasse aquela pirralha com a boca na botija. Infelizmente ela era muito esperta e se safou com a desenvoltura digna da melhor atriz do mundo deixando-o em maus lençóis. É claro que o castigo havia sido pior que os anteriores. Bem, isso ele tinha pensado até o presente momento. Houve um treinamento muito árduo e quando esperava que chegasse em sua precária casa para preparar alguma coisa pra comer já se via pagando com mais um castigo. O mestre havia arquitetado bem o que faria com ele. Seu corpo estava tão dolorido que não sabia como não estava se arrastando até sua pequena e decadente cabana. Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho, se alimentar e dormir por dias. E olha que sua cabana não oferecia nenhum tipo de conforto para desejar estar logo dentro dela. O telhado tinha mais buracos que uma meia velha, a cama era tão dura quanto uma rocha coberta de palhas, e a noite era tão fria quanto um bloco de gelo. Se tivesse ao menos um pouco de tempo para reparar aqueles problemas da casa... mas não. Nunca tinha tempo, e tudo era culpa da pirralha sardenta que devia ser a cria do diabo. Essa era a explicação mais coerente para tal criatura. Se ao menos fosse bonita acreditaria que estava enganado.

Finalmente havia chegado a sua casa. Queria poder prolongar o banho, mas suas pernas pareciam que dobrariam a qualquer momento. Seu estomago roncava tanto que assustaria até mesmo o filhote do animal mais feroz. Secou-se e pegou algumas frutas que havia recolhido no final do dia anterior. Não sabia se a noite estava realmente com uma temperatura agradável, ou se o torpor de seu corpo mascarava a sensação de seu corpo. Não estava sentindo frio, e isso era bom porque não teria que esforçar para pôr suas roupas. Bastava apenas um cobertor e cair na cama. O sono não tardou a chegar.

Algumas horas haviam se passado, mas para ele parecia ter sido apenas o tempo de abrir e fechar de olhos. O que fez acordar sobressaltado assim? Nunca teve pesadelo capaz de tirá-lo de seu descanso. Sentiu o toque de dedos finos, macios e quentes em seu tórax. Num movimento brusco rolou e prendeu o corpo da outra pessoa em baixo do seu. O grito de surpresa havia sido abafado pelo cobertor que caiu sobre o rosto da pessoa que havia invadido sua privacidade. Não conseguiu reconhecer quem era, mas pretendia averiguar de quem se tratava. Passou a mão pelo corpo embaixo do seu, percebendo que estava assim como ele, nu. Percebeu algo mais. Era macio, muito macio e quente. Encontrou algumas curvas que fez seu animo melhorar. Ao menos não se tratava de um homem com gosto duvidoso, e sim de uma mulher. Provavelmente uma das filhas do dono do pomar onde ele havia pegado algumas frutas. Qual das duas seria? A mais velha que parecia ser mais atrevida. Seu sangue ferveu mais ainda e seu corpo respondeu com entusiasmo. Seria melhor ver seu rosto. Assim pensando retirou o cobertor de seu rosto. A raiva surgiu num instante tão rápido quando sua ação. Sacudiu a moça sem piedade. Ela gritou e ele parou imediatamente, pondo a mão em seus lábios para conter outro grito dela:

- Ficou louca, fedelha? O que pensa que está fazendo? Manetto ou seu tio aparecerá aqui e vou entrar na maior encrenca da minha vida.

- Dessa vez não haverá problemas para você. Tudo se resolverá e ficaremos juntos para sempre.

- Nem no meu pior pesadelo ficaria com você. Vamos, saia logo daqui antes que eu faça realmente uma besteira.

- Não! Você vai ficar comigo, e assim não terei que me tornar a sacerdotisa de Hecate daqui a um ano.

- Se não quer ser a sacerdotisa da deusa é problema seu, só não quero me envolver nessa loucura. Vá procurar outro idiota pra isso.

- Não! Tem que ser você. Eu te amo.

- Suma da minha frente, pirralha egoísta.

Ela se debatia agarrava-se a ele como podia, dizendo que o amava. Diabos! Para sua desgraça seu corpo correspondia toda vez que ela esbarrava numa determinada parte de sua anatomia. Nesse momento a porta da cabana foi totalmente escancarada e uma figura conhecida por ambos irrompia no quarto como um trovão. O que ele pretendia dizer ficou totalmente preso em sua garganta. O olhar que ele lançou para os dois deixava claro o que pensava sobre aquela cena. O cobertor que tinha sido esquecido ao lado imediatamente foi jogado por cima dela, mas parecia que a situação tinha se tornado ainda pior ao levantar-se um pouco. Seguiu o olhar de Manetto que era de descontentamento foi tomando um ar de ira mortal. Olhou para seu próprio corpo e entendeu o que se passava. Rapidamente se cobriu com o cobertor que ele havia posto em Isabelle. Coberto da cintura pra baixo diminuiria um pouco o problema que tinha em mãos. Que inferno!, praguejou em voz baixa ao perceber que a situação havia ficado pior ainda. Ela totalmente nua deitada em sua cama, ele enrolado da cintura pra baixo com uma certa elevação que não devia ficar evidente num momento como aquele.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando Manetto... eu nem gosto dela. Toda cheia de sardas... – droga, teria comentário pior para aquele momento?, se perguntou mentalmente – Não me agrada pirralhas magrelas e feias, nem...

Manetto deu as costas, e cerrou o punho com força. Isabelle não havia treinado o cosmo como eles dois, então não entendia a verdadeira extensão do problema que estava por vir. O ar estava mais pesado devido ao forte e hostil cosmo que emanava de Manetto.

- Belle, por favor, se vista e vá para seu quarto. Eu e Giovanni precisamos ter uma conversa de homem para... – deu uma pausa como se tivesse procurando a palavra adequada, sem usar a palavra de baixo calão em sua presença – ...homem.

- Mas... – ela tentou protestar.

- Isabelle! – Manetto a repreendeu entre os dentes, e depois suavizou ao reiterar a ordem – Por favor, minha querida, faça o que pedi.

Nunca havia escutado seu nome de seus lábios. Era sempre Belle, minha menina, minha querida. Estava realmente muito irritado. Pelo menos podia contar com a ajuda dele para obrigar Giovanni a se casar com ela, pensou com ar sonhador. Vestiu-se rapidamente e tocou em seu ombro.

- Não fique chateado comigo, Manetto.

- Não fiquei minha menina. – ele tocou seus cabelos ruivos, mas não a olhou em seus olhos - Agora vá.

Giovanni aproveitou a deixa para se vestir também enquanto pensava numa forma de sair daquela encrenca. Dessa vez não podia falhar. Tinha que explicar, ou então ganhar tempo para que o mestre viesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Estava mais que lógico que se tudo fosse resolvido por Manetto certamente o mínimo que aconteceria era perder uma parte de seu corpo. E já imaginava qual seria. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Ele seria capaz disso. Mais velho que ele, tinha também mais anos de treinamento. Sem falar em seu físico que era maior que o dele. Viu quando ela se afastou e decidiu que enfrentaria logo a situação antes que ele viesse atrás dele.

Mau havia saído da casa e já foi recebido com um soco certeiro no rosto. Pelo jeito não haveria conversa, pensou limpando o sangue que escorria no canto da boca com o dorso da mão. Não teve mais tempo para pensar, pois já se via suspenso no ar. Manetto utilizou só uma mão para erguê-lo pelo pescoço e lançá-lo longe. Giovanni virou o corpo e utilizou os pés contra a arvore para tentar recuperar um pouco de dignidade. Assumiu a postura de combate e quase não teve tempo de se proteger de um chute. O outro chute veio logo a seguir pegando-o desprevenido. O estalido que escutou deu a certeza de que algo havia se partido e certamente não foi em seu oponente. Ou ele estava lento demais por causa do cansaço ou Manetto era muito mais rápido que ele. Precisava tentar explicar o que ocorreu na realidade, mas de um jeito que não fosse através da pancadaria.

- Você entendeu tudo errado. A pestinha veio para meu quarto. - um soco o acertou em cheio no estomago e ele foi parar longe. Cuspindo sangue, levantou-se apoiando a mão no estomago e continuou – Ela fez isso porque não deseja se tornar a sacerdotisa de sua deusa.

Outro soco veio em sua direção e ele teve o reflexo de proteger a costela rompida. Outro ruído seguido de uma forte dor e agora se via numa situação problemática. Para sua sorte seu agressor parou como se estivesse apreciando seus atos. Na verdade não era isso. Ele parou para tentar se controlar e dizer o que havia ficado entalado em sua garganta:

- Você acabou com a vida dela, com seus sonhos, sua pureza... e o pior de tudo é que conseguiu fazer o que eu não consegui em todos esses anos. Ganhar o seu amor. Se ela tivesse me amado em vez de você, jamais me aproveitaria disso como fez. Você é um crápula, aproveitador sem escrúpulos...

- Já disse que entendeu tudo errado. – Giovanni gritou em sua própria defesa – Ela se deitou em minha cama sem roupas para que todos acreditassem que tínhamos algo e que seu tio desistisse de mandá-la para a deusa.

- Cale a boca miserável. Ouvi perfeitamente o que ela dizer que te amava. Você usou-a para aplacar sua luxuria e depois a mandou ir embora como se fosse um cão sarnento. Morrerá por isso.

Os golpes a seguir foram ainda piores. Sua sorte era que o outro estava tão cego pela raiva que muitas das vezes errava o golpe. Mas sua sorte mudou e foi encurralado entre seu oponente e a arvore. Recebeu vários golpes seguidos em seu rosto. A morte parecia estar galopando ao seu encontro e o som dos murros pareciam os tambores anunciando a sua aproximação. Seu olho direito estava muito inchado, e o esquerdo estava turvo por causa do sangue que escorria do supercílio. Algo fez com que seu oponente parasse de bater e ele pensou que a única oportunidade de sair com vida dali seria contra-atacar antes que ele voltasse a toda carga. Concentrou toda sua força em um único golpe. O golpe foi muito fraco. E nesse momento percebeu seu erro. O grito feminino se ouviu, e Manetto afastou-se dele.

- Não foi nada Manetto. - dizia Belle com o rosto pálido ao perceber a besteira que tinha feito e o que aconteceria a Giovanni - Foi só um susto. Nem doeu. – mas ele nem quis ouvir o restante, dando as costas para ela e avançava para Giovanni que havia se afastado tentando recuperar-se para o próximo round – Por favor, Manetto. Você vai matá-lo desse jeito.

Sem responder seguiu adiante armado para acertar Giovanni sem piedade.

Giovanni havia limpado o corte e o sangue que atrapalhava sua visão, assim pôde se preparar para revidar ou... deixar ser derrotado por Manetto. "Não morrerei como um covarde manchado por uma acusação descabida. Treinei para defender Athena, e será assim que deverei morrer". Assumindo uma posição de ataque, avançou contra seu oponente ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte luz dourada cobriu seu corpo. Manetto se surpreendeu e não se defendeu do ataque. Uma sessão de chutes e socos foi o suficiente para chegar ao abismo. O momento seguinte passou em câmera lenta. Jogou-se no chão esticando o máximo que pôde. Por muito pouco não conseguiu segurar a mão de Manetto e ele despencou olhando-o com olhos arregalados que ia se distanciando cada vez mais.

Giovanni ficou ali, paralisado sem ação. Mas isso não durou muito ao escutar o grito de Isabelle. No instante seguinte ele já estava de pé, enlaçando-a e trazendo-a para seu peito. Ela se debatia, chutava-lhe a canela e mesmo sentindo as insuportáveis dores de seus ossos quebrados não soltou Isabelle. Não podia acreditar que aquela noite havia terminado daquele jeito. Isso deveria ser apenas um pesadelo e logo acordaria para aguentar os tormentos que a pestinha sempre criava para ele.

- Me solte. Preciso cuidar de Manetto. Ele deve estar muito ferido. – mais uma vez ela se debatia.

- Ele está morto. – foi a única coisa que Giovanni conseguiu dizer.

Ela gritou mais algumas vezes sem querer acreditar, bateu para se soltar, e no final chorou tanto que em alguns minutos depois parecia que não tinha mais forças. Giovanni a conduziu até um banquinho de madeira onde ela sempre se sentava quando conversava com Maneto. Depois ficou olhando para sua mão recoberta por um metal dourado. Nunca tinha visto algo tão brilhante, nem que emanasse tanta energia. Seria o que estava pensando?

- Giovanni! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Onde está Manetto que deixou se aproximar da armadura de ouro?

- Titio, Manetto... foi horrível. Ele... ele...

- O que houve com Manetto? E você, Giovanni, por que está tão machucado?

- Titio, houve um mau entendido... Manetto e Giovanni... eles brigaram e...

- Eu o matei. – Giovanni disse surpreendendo Isabelle.

- Você não o matou!

- Minha querida, não deve tentar proteger Giovanni. Sempre soubemos que seu caráter é do pior tipo. É uma pena que um jovem tão promissor tenha perdido a vida por causa de uma briga sem sentido. Principalmente pelas mãos desse crápula sem coração.

- Não é verdade! Ele não é nada disso que vocês pensavam. A culpa era sempre...

- Minha. – Giovanni completou impedindo que ela tentasse defende-lo já que naquele momento nada mais importava – Ele tentou proteger a honra de Isabelle. Eu a levei ao meu leito e depois de usá-la simplesmente a descartei. E agora ela não poderá ser a sacerdotisa de Hecate como você tanto queria.

- Tem coragem de dizer isso na minha cara, insolente?

- Acabei de dizer não foi? - perguntou com cinismo, e com tom desdenhoso lançou outra pergunta - E agora, vai querer me punir novamente? Tentará isso mesmo vendo que a armadura de ouro cobre meu corpo?

- Seu descaramento é sem tamanho. Infelizmente não tenho tempo para resolver esta questão. E agora que Maneto está morto só poderei contar com você para cuidar de Isabelle.

- Acredita mesmo que farei isso?

- Sim, você fará isso, pois se não o fizer voltarei do próprio inferno para arrastar sua carcaça imunda para receber uma punição adequada. E fará isso também porque graças a você não há outro candidato a armadura de ouro, nem tempo suficiente para encontrar outro.

O mestre partiu tão rápido quanto havia chegado. Giovanni foi até sua velha cabana e começou a recolher todos seus parcos pertences sob o olhar atento de Isabelle.

- Para onde você vai? Não ouviu o que meu tio disse?

- Ouvi. – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo e quando ela segurou a ultima peça de roupa que iria guardar na bolsa de couro ele olhou para ela com tanta frieza que ela soltou imediatamente a peça e se encolheu um pouco – Deveria comemorar. Conseguiu o que queria.

- Pelo amor de Deus. Aconteceu a pior coisa e acha que eu deveria comemorar.

- Não me importo se vai ficar feliz ou não. Faça o que quiser de sua vida... longe de mim.

- Mas titio disse que você...

- Escute aqui pestinha, tudo que aconteceu esta noite foi sua culpa. Nunca gostei de Manetto, mas não desejava que ele morresse. Agora ele está morto e não há nada que você ou eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

- Se pensa assim então por que disse que foi você que o matou?

- Se faz de idiota ou é idiota mesmo? Sabe muito bem a idéia que todos graças a você tinham de mim. Não se faça de inocente injustiçada para mim que isso não cola mais. Não sou mais aquele garoto ingênuo que se deixou enganar varias vezes até abrir meus olhos para o que você é na realidade.

- Eu só queria...

- Dane-se o que você queria, garota. – vociferou entre os dentes e depois com um sorriso maligno que ela nunca tinha visto, ele continuou implacável – Quer saber de uma coisa? Decidi me tornar tão mau quanto todos acreditavam que eu era. Muitos morrerão por minhas mãos e eu utilizarei suas cabeças como troféu na minha casa. E você sentirá o peso da morte de cada um para nunca esquecer que a culpa é exclusivamente sua pelo que me tornei. Só a menção de meu nome será suficiente para fazer tremer o pior de todos os inimigos. E todos me conhecerão pelo nome de: MASCARA DA MORTE!

Isabelle o viu sair e logo depois caiu de joelhos aos prantos:

- Meu Deus! O que eu fiz?

Não demorou muitas horas para que ele cumprisse com o que havia prometido. E os dias seguintes não foram diferentes.

Em outro lugar Mascara da Morte estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira com um copo cheio de bebida e um sorriso sádico estampado na face. Aos seus pés estavam dois corpos sem vida e sangue para todo lado. Ofereceu um brinde ao vento:

- Esse é pra você, Pestinha.

Mascara da Morte tinha virado as costas e se preparava para partir. Manetto segurou seu braço, e ele voltou-se com um olhar gélido que causaria inveja a Kamus de aquário.

- Por favor, Giovanni.

- O nome agora é Mascara da Morte.

- Desculpe-me. - disse em tom humilde - Mascara da Morte, eu lhe imploro. Salve Belle.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Você é um cavaleiro de Athena. Tem o dever de proteger aqueles que precisam.

- Por isso mesmo não ajudarei a ela. Aquela pestinha pode se virar sozinha.

- Foi muito difícil escutá-la defendendo você. Belle disse que não pediria ajuda a você porque havia lhe feito muitas coisas ruins.

- Era só um truque para enganá-lo, e idiota como você sempre foi acreditou nela.

- Escute aqui...

-Escute aqui você. Se quiser que eu o mate de uma vez, não to nem ai. Mas se acha que me convencerá que preciso ajudá-la está muito enganado.

Já havia se voltado para partir novamente quando Manetto o fez parar com o que disse:

- Se quiser me matar, me mate agora, mas imploro que a salve.

- Não passa de um tolo apaixonado pela pior criatura do mundo. O que mais me enoja é que esteja me implorando. Salve ela você mesmo se acha que sua vida é tão importante que deva oferecer sua vida para salvar a dela.

- Não posso. Você não entenderia. – Mascara da Morte olhou como quem dissesse "tente explicar se for mesmo possível" – Hecate nos amaldiçoou.

- Você só pode estar maluco se pensa que enfrentarei Hecate por causa dela ou sua.

- Espere. O assunto realmente é sério. – Mascara da Morte olhou com descrença e ele criou animo para contar o restante – Ela usou a técnica proibida de cura para salvar um garotinho que estava muito doente.

- A técnica proibida de cura... Aquela que a pessoa dá a própria vida? Por que ela faria algo assim?

- Porque não conseguiu curá-lo, assim como não havia conseguido curar sua família. Fez de tudo e quando já estava quase sem esperança, invadiu a casa da deusa e roubou o manuscrito para executar a tal técnica.

- Então ela foi amaldiçoada. Só uma coisa não bate nessa historia. Ela deveria ter morrido e por isso não seria amaldiçoada. E muito menos ainda você. Sabia que encontraria algum ponto falho na sua versão dos fatos.

- Não. Hecate achou que seria muito fácil deixá-la morrer sem sofrimento. Eu também tive uma participação. Implorei que a salvasse assim como a deusa tinha feito comigo depois da queda do penhasco. Expliquei que ela tinha feito isso para salvar o garotinho. Hecate percebeu que Belle se importava comigo e com o garoto. Então Hecate amaldiçoou a nós três, sendo que Belle assistiria cada um de nós morrermos aos pouco até que chegasse sua vez. – ambos se fitaram por um longo tempo e Manetto prosseguiu – O que eu peço não será nada demais para você. Só precisa colher uma flor chamada Aggregata Ipomopsis que está sob a proteção de um dos cavaleiros de Athena. Eu mesmo faria isso se tivesse em condições pra fazer.

Não havia mais nada que Manetto pudesse fazer para convencer Mascara da Morte a ajudá-los. Por este motivo partiu sem esperar pela resposta. Isabelle devia estar precisando de seu apoio naquele momento. Mascara da Morte pensou um pouco. Por fim resolveu retornar ao santuário.

Continua...

* * *

NA: Vocês devem estar pensando: "poxa, a Kayla nem terminou as outras e já está inventando de postar novas fics". Como aconteceu de perder muitos capítulos de varias fics, e fics novas resolvi que não guardaria mais os capítulos e fics por muito tempo. O problema tinha ocorrido porque eu não consigo me dedicar a apenas uma historia, e quando travo em uma passo pra outra já pra adiantar. Pra variar passei muito tempo sem poder postar ou atualizar, mas espero que agora não aconteça assim. Já é o quarto dia que venho postando, então acredito que conseguirei deixar bastante material pra ler. Por via das duvidas farei backup de todas em um pendrive pra ver se dessa vez não passo por isso novamente ( já perdi a conta de quantas vezes confiei em HD). Obrigada a todos por ler essa e as outras fics, e obrigada aqueles que deixarem um review.

PS: Logo logo sairá o próximo capitulo de "A assassina e o cavaleiro' que escrevo com a Virgo. Esperem só mais um pouquinho.

Até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
